The invention concerns a method for constructing a wind power plant as well as the wind power plant itself in its configuration.
Thus far, when constructing wind power plants there is first produced a foundation, then the tower of the wind power plant is erected and subsequently the machine house is outfitted at the tip of the tower and the rotor is affixed with the rotor blades. After this, the electric power modules such as transformer, switch cabinets, possibly inverters, a medium-voltage system, a low-voltage distribution, etc., are installed. This is almost always done in a special small building outside the wind power plant.
In DE 198 16 483.1 it has already been proposed to accommodate the transformer inside the tower, so that it is no longer necessary to construct a special transformer building with its own foundation.